Hazlo por mi
by Tirakatanas
Summary: "Hazlo por mi, Neji". ¿Quién diría que una frase tan simple como esta podría doblegar al genio Hyuuga? Probablemente nadie, ¿verdad? Pues bien: Una joven lo ha logrado.   OneShoot de NejiTenten


Los personajes de este fic **no** me pertenecen a mi, sino a **Mishashi Kishimoto**, creador de_ Naruto_. La historia sí que es completamente mía, por lo que está **prohibida** su distribución sin previo consentimiento, y por supuesto: **Nada de plagio.**

* * *

De nuevo, todo había vuelto a repetirse casi como un juego de azar donde todos salían perdiendo.

Toda la familia Hyuuga al completo se había movilizado, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo no parecía haber distinciones, intolerancia u odio entre las ramas. Todos parecían estar unidos, juntos en el patio principal del complejo del clan. No obstante, uno sobresalía sobremanera entre ellos, ya que se encontraba en medio de todo aquel cúmulo de personas. Los integrantes del Bouke y del Souke se arremolinaban en torno a él, formando un extraño corro similar a los que se organizaban cuando había una pelea entre gallos.

A la derecha del genio se encontraba Hinata, cuyo cuerpo se encontraba tirado sobre el suelo, aparentemente inerte. Cerca de un quincuagésimo pares de ojos blancos se posaron en Neji, el cual había adoptado su ya tradicional pose de ataque y mantenía su Byakugan activado.

Justo delante de él, un ninja de negras vestimentas permanecía sentado sobre el suelo, mirando al joven entre confuso y atemorizado. No se explicaba cómo había logrado interceptar su huida tan rápido. Para colmo parecía haberse teletransportado delante de él como por arte de magia, asestándole una serie de veloces golpes que le habían dejado más de medio sistema de chakra casi destruido. Desde la perspectiva de su posición, el Hyuuga que tenía frente a él parecía un espectro, un espíritu noctámbulo venido del inframundo para llevarle con él. Su pálida piel bañada por la luz lunar, sus largos cabellos oscuros, sus ropajes característicos que ondeaban al compás del viento, su gélida mirada que le atravesaba... Todo en él infundía pánico, terror.

_¿Cómo?_, se preguntaba. Había sido sigiloso, silencioso y cauto; nadie le hubiera detectado sin estar en guardia. Lo que él no sabía era que se encontraba frente al tan famoso genio de la familia más prestigiosa de toda Konoha, y él siempre se encontraba con la defensa alzada, atento al más mínimo ruido o anormalidad, razón por la cual no le había resultado difícil interceptarle y desbaratar sus planes en cuestión de segundos.

- Tú...Tú eres ese... Genio. - murmuró de forma entrecortada. Sí, no parecía haber ninguna duda de que lo era, y según se decía no era aconsejable tomarle el pelo, mucho menos combatir contra él. Si era tan mortífero y letal como había oído, entonces estaba perdido.

Ante aquellas palabras el ceño de Neji se frunció más aún, haciendo que sus músculos faciales quedaran en constante tensión; aquella simple expresión denotaba una mínima parte de la ira que recorría el cuerpo del muchacho en ese momento, y no pasó desapercibida para ninguna de las personas que les rodeaban y que a la vez procuraban mantener las distancias. Entre ellos se encontraba el patriarca de la familia, que se limitaba a observar con gesto severo al individuo que había osado allanar la gran mansión Hyuuga con el mismo propósito que hacía ya diez años: Secuestrar a la heredera del Souke.

Neji dio un paso más hacia su adversario, que se arrastró en un vano intento de huir y alejarse de aquel shinobi en cuya mirada se reflejaba el infinito desprecio y la rabia que le corroía las entrañas, sin embargo acabó siendo acorralado entre el genio y los demás Hyuuga, que lejos de querer intervenir parecían ofrecérselo en bandeja de plata.

Hiashi, con un simple movimiento de cabeza, ordenó que tomaran a su hija mayor y la trasladaran a su dormitorio, de donde no debía haber salido aquella noche. Un grupo de mujeres de la rama secundaria asintió, y acatando aquel mudo mandato se retiraron junto con Hanabi, que hasta ese momento miraba a su hermana y a su primo respectivamente.

El genio se acuclilló y tomó al ninja por el cuello, alzándolo con sencillez y habilidad. El hombre pataleó y forcejeó lo máximo que pudo, pero no sirvió de nada dada la fuerza con la que era sujeto en el aire. Por la mente del chico pasaban mil y una ideas sobre cómo acabar con la patética vida de tan insignificante basura; ¿debía darle una muerte rápida e indolora, o por el contrario estaría más entretenido hacerle sufrir y ver cómo expiraba con lentitud?

Podía ser un debate cruel e inhumano, pero la poca misericordia que tenía no iba a malgastarla en alguien que había intentado raptar a su prima y, por ende, poner en peligro a todo su clan. Tiempo atrás le hubiera agradecido que hubiese matado o secuestrado a Hinata, pero desde hacía ya unos años todo había cambiado drásticamente. Fue Naruto quien le había abierto los ojos, y aunque no lo dijera ni lo expresara le estaba agradecido por ello. Gracias a él había retomado la relación con su tío y sus primas, y pese a que él no era alguien cariñoso había llegado a apreciarles. Como era normal, a estas alturas no iba a dejar que absolutamente nadie dañara a sus seres queridos, ya fueran amigos o familiares.

Tras dos segundos pensando, alzó la mano cargada de chakra a la altura de su rostro, apuntando de forma directa al corazón del shinobi con la firme intención de dar por finalizada su patética existencia, mas alguien impidió que esto se llevara a cabo. Neji sintió cómo una mano agarraba su muñeca con suavidad, bajando su brazo sin que él opusiera la más mínima resistencia.

- No lo hagas. - le pidió una voz dulce y melodiosa.

El muchacho casi pareció gruñir cual perro rabioso, mostrándose del todo disconforme.

- No lo hagas, Neji. - repitió la muchacha.

El aludido ladeó míseramente su rostro para mirar a su interlocutora por encima de su hombro. La morena se mostraba tranquila y relajada en su totalidad, haciendo caso omiso a la agitada respiración del shinobi y a la expresión crispada de su rostro.

- Merece morir, Tenten.

- Lo merece. - hizo una breve pausa, en la cual escrutó el rostro del ojiblanco con suma cautela - Pero no ahora. Esto ya pasó hace unos años, y fue tu padre quien tuvo que entregar su vida a cambio del clan. No quieras repetir lo sucedido.

De nuevo, el semblante del muchacho se contrajo a causa del dolor y del hastío que le produjeron aquellas palabras. Todos los presentes se miraron los unos a los otros, escandalizados ante las palabras de la kunoichi; eran conscientes de la intolerancia del genio a la hora de nombrar a su padre y a lo relacionado con él, y no permitía que nadie hablara de él salvo Hiashi. Inclusive Tenten podría haber asegurado que nunca antes le había visto tan colérico ni enfadado, y aunque sabía que estar cerca de él en un momento tan delicado podría resultar peligroso, no se alejó; al revés. Se atrevió a acercarse un poco más, rodeando el pecho del joven con sus manos en un cálido abrazo que ni el propio Neji se esperaba. La joven se alzó sobre las puntas de sus pies para susurrarle al oído algo que sólo él pudo escuchar:

- Hazlo por mi y por Hitomi. - musitó.

Las palabras que pronunció fueron tan leves que una suave ráfaga de viento se las llevó, meciendo a su vez un par de mechones de pelo que se habían desprendido del amarre del shinobi.

Neji pareció aguantar la respiración unos instantes, y tras unos segundos disminuyó la fuerza con la cual presionaba el cuello del ninja - cuyo rostro había comenzado a palidecer momentos atrás a causa de la falta de oxígeno-. Acto seguido arrojó a su "presa" al suelo con virulencia, bajando un tanto su rostro para que sus oscuros y largos cabellos ocultaran parte de su faz. Sin necesidad de ponerse frente a él la maestra de armas supo la apariencia tan lúgubre y sombría que acababa de adoptar su marido.

La mujer de los rodetes deshizo su abrazo al tiempo que el Hyuuga le daba la espalda al shinobi y salía andando hacia una de las cinco casas que conformaban el complejo del clan, concretamente hacia la que le pertenecía a él, al líder del Bouke, y a su rama. Casi de inmediato, la muchacha echó a andar tras él.

Algunos hombres del clan se apresuraron en prender y apresar al ninja, que apenas contaba con las fuerzas suficientes como para ponerse en pie y caminar según le ordenaban. Hiashi, tras dirigirle una última mirada a su sobrino y a su respectiva esposa, cerró los ojos y se dirigió a la habitación de su hija primogénita. Por el camino, el hombre sólo podía pensar en una cosa: A su muerte, el clan estaría en manos seguras y firmes, y es que aunque Hinata se viera en la obligación de guiar a los Hyuuga como sucesora, no cabía duda de que contaría con los consejos y el apoyo de su primo. A pesar de que fuera imposible, el cabeza de familia deseaba con todas sus fuerzas poder vivir para comprobar de una vez por todas cómo el Souke y el Bouke convivían en paz y armonía gracias a los dirigentes de cada rama.

* * *

Había pasado ya cerca de una hora desde que Neji había detenido a aquel intruso en el patio principal del complejo, y pese a que el reloj marcaba ya las tres de la madrugada casi todos los miembros del clan se encontraban despiertos, en vela. Algunos se dedicaban a cuidar a Hinata, otros reflexionaban sobre lo ocurrido y el resto simplemente no podía dormir ni aunque quisieran.

- Hinata se encuentra bien. - informó Tenten, que acababa de entrar en el dormitorio y ahora cerraba la puerta corredera sin hacer el más mínimo ruido; su voz había adquirido un tono lleno de alivio y sosiego.

- Lo sé. Sólo le dieron un potente somnífero.

La muchacha se acercó a Neji, el cual estaba sentado en la pequeña porción de superficie de madera que daba al extenso jardín. Se sentó a su lado con cuidado de no arrugar sus ropas y miró al shinobi.

- Entonces, ¿qué te preocupa? - preguntó.

Era más que notorio que el semblante del genio se encontraba más serio e inexpresivo de lo habitual, y eso ya era decir. Alzó su blanca mirada hacia la plateada luna llena que se alzaba gloriosa en el firmamento, y segundos después cerró los ojos para disfrutar del contacto de la helada brisa con su piel.

- Todo podría haber acabado peor. - respondió taciturno.

- Pero no ha sido así. Estamos todos bien e Hinata está siendo tratada. - reflexionó la joven.

Silencio. El genio no pudo evitar que un leve suspiro saliera de sus adentros, aunque no por ello se sintió más aliviado. La morena le dedicó una sonrisa de satisfacción.

Aquella paz y tranquilidad no duró demasiado, ya que fue roto por un agudo llanto que hizo que la maestra de armas se pusiera en pie y se adentrara en la habitación con suma rapidez. Salió momentos después con un pequeño bulto cubierto de una impoluta sábana blanca entre sus brazos, sentándose de nuevo al lado de Neji. Éste ladeó su cabeza para mirar al pequeño ser que era acunado por Tenten y que ya había dejado de sollozar; de inmediato, las facciones del Hyuuga se suavizaron al mirar al pequeño retoño. El chico alzó su mano diestra para acariciar la mejilla de la pequeña, cuyos perlados ojos se abrieron de par en par al notar el suave contacto de su progenitor.

La kunoichi volvió a sonreír al verle tan anonadado mirando a su hija. Probablemente si años atrás le hubieran contado que el tan famoso Neji Hyuuga podría llegar a ser un padre protector y dedicado no se lo hubiera creído jamás, pero claro, vivirlo y experimentarlo en primera persona era muy distinto.

Neji posó su mirada en la achocolatada de su esposa, esbozando una apenas perceptible sonrisa.

Pasó su brazo izquierdo por sus hombros y la atrajo más hacia su cuerpo, infundiéndole calor y abrazándola contra sí mismo.

- Nunca dejaré que os pase nada. - susurró el shinobi para luego besar con suavidad la coronilla de Tenten.

* * *

**Pues bien, hasta aquí este oneshoot. Espero que les haya gustado y que, de ser así, me dejen algunos reviews para saber de vuestra opinión personal :D**

**_Hitomi_ es un nombre japonés que significa** _-según me informé_- **"**hermosos ojos**", y no vi nombre más apropiado para la hija de un Hyuuga** - _más aún si es hija de Tenten y Neji *-*_


End file.
